


Here we are in the Walmart, and Yonji's Jerking Off

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Series: Yonji Jerks Off in Retail Locations [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hand Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, Walmart, Yonji Jerks Off In Retail Locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: You go to Walmart to get the supplies to make slime and you end up making an entirely different kind of slime.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Series: Yonji Jerks Off in Retail Locations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Here we are in the Walmart, and Yonji's Jerking Off

You shoved your keys into your pocket as you walked towards the Walmart entrance. This was just going to be a quick trip into the Walmart. You just needed to get some glitter glue for the slime you were making. You had seen a video on YouTube and you had wanted to try it. So thus the impromptu trip.  
The doors slid open in front of you and you walked in, a chilly blast of air hit you in the face and you shivered. You promptly grabbed a basket and started your journey to the arts and crafts aisle. 

You wandered through the aisles aimlessly. Sometimes you would brush your hand against things you thought about wanting. As you got closer to the arts and crafts aisle you could hear a strange grunting noise. It drifted over the tops of the aisles into your ears. You thought maybe it was someone struggling to get something off a tall shelf. You walked towards the aisle to see if you could help. You turned the corner and you dropped your basket in surprise. Your jaw dropped open and you covered it with your hands. Your eyes were wide in shock as you stared at an electric green haired man with his dick out, jacking off onto the notebooks. His other hand had the shelf above his head in a death grip. His face was twisted in a grimace of pleasure. When the basket fell to the floor the man’s eyes opened and he stared at you. With his hand still pumping his dick he winked at you. 

“If you’re staring so much, why don’t you come over here and you can take over for me?” You feel your cheeks heat up and you stammer out an answer. 

“We-we’re in a Walmart!” Your voice pitched up an octave and you whispered out the last word. “So? Why should I care?” You felt your blush spread down your face. There was something about this strange man’s presence that made you want to be reckless. You moved slightly closer to the strange man. A sudden wave of impulsivity washed over you and you found your hand replacing his. You stared into the man’s eyes and you started moving your hand up and down his shaft. The man sucked in his bottom lip and tried to hold back a groan. Through half-lidded eyes he stared at you with a look of pure pleasure. You kept your hand moving in a steady motion up and down. The man tilted his head back and let out a loud moan. A shiver ran down your spine. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw a few customer’s walk past and stifle gasps, but for some strange reason you didn’t mind. 

You could tell the man was reaching his climax. His breath was shuddering and a thin layer of sweat had covered his face. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed as he tried to contain the pleasure that yearned to get out. His hand still had the shelf in a death grip. Strangled moans kept escaping his mouth. It was kind of cute. How you had gotten this man to be so on the brink of his orgasm so soon. “I’m gonna cum.” He choked out. You bite back a grin as you move your hand slightly slower up and down, tantalizing the man as he strained to withhold himself. A few more pumps and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. With a shuddering gasp he came all over the stack of notebooks he stood in front of. White strings coated the surface of the school notebooks. You took your hand away and wiped it on the sleeve of his shirt. You made a move to walk away but he grabbed your arm and pulled you into a kiss. It was aggressive and passionate and it took so much to pull yourself away. You coughed awkwardly as you tore yourself away from the strange man. “I-I should probably go.” You stammered out. The impulsivity and recklessness you had felt only mere seconds earlier had completely faded. You walked back to your basket and picked it up off the floor and you started to walk away from the strange man. Before you got too far away, he called out after you. “Maybe we should do this again sometime? I come to Walmarts all the time. And it’s more fun when someone else helps.” He winked at you and you felt your blush deepen. “Maybe.” You choked out. The man stuck his dick back in his pants and walked over to you. He pulled a card out of his wallet. “Here’s my card. My number is on the back if you ever want to get in contact. It’s my personal number too.” He handed the card to you and you stuck it into your pocket. “Thanks. I-I really have to go now.” You felt your blush deepen as you walked away from the strange man. Once he was out of sight you pulled the card out of your pocket and stared at it. The name Vinsmoke Yonji glared up at you in electric green lettering. Maybe you’d have to make another visit to Walmart soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @jaggysimp

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Here We Are in the Target, and Yonji's Jerking Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833854) by [pkmntrainer_alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex)
  * [Here we are in the Goodwill, and Yonji's jerking off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909443) by [xxxyzzyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxyzzyx/pseuds/xxxyzzyx)




End file.
